Will you marry me?
by NoeLawliet
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot. Bunny. Advertencia: Cursilería marica extrema.


_**South Park **©** Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**_

* * *

**Will you marry me?**

—¡Espera, Kenny! —se reía Butters Stotch, mientras su novio corría aún más deprisa hacia la fuente de agua que había en el nuevo parque.

El rubio más alto le sonrió apenas llegar a la antes dicha fuente, todavía tomando la mano del más pequeño.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó el Stotch.

Un poco lejos de ellos, un muchacho de sudadera azul que tapaba su rostro traía un reproductor de música y empezaba a oírse la música de Bruno Mars. Kenny no le contestó a su novio.

_It's a beautiful night  
__We're looking for something dumb to do  
__Hey baby  
__I think I wanna marry you_

El chico ahora comenzaba a bailar mientras se sacaba la capucha de la sudadera. Como Butters seguía insistiendo con su pregunta a su novio, no se dio cuenta de que era su amigo Stan Marsh, ni que otro chico pelirrojo se sumaba al primero y también empezaba a bailar.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
__Or is it this dancing juice?  
__Who cares baby?  
__I think I wanna marry you_

—¿Qué es esa música? —indagó el rubio más pequeño ahora algo confundido. Kenny miraba a los chicos bailar, con una extraña sonrisa, no de la clase de sonrisa pervertida que usualmente tenía, si no una dulce y amorosa.

_Well I know this little chapel_  
_On the boulevard_  
_We can go_  
_No one will know_

Ahora, un muchacho bastante gordo de sumaba al baile grupal, este con una capucha roja cubriéndole y sin dejar ver su cara. Sin embargo, apenas llegó, se la quitó, al igual que el chico de verde. Kenny miró a Butters sonriente, tomándole la mano de nuevo e indicándole con la otra que mirase a los chicos bailar.

_Oh come on girl  
Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash_  
_We can blow_

El pequeño Stotch observó la muy ensayada coreografía con la boca abierta. Recién se daba cuenta de que esos jóvenes en realidad eran sus amigos Stan, Kyle y Cartman. Mientras tanto, la gente del pueblo de South Park empezaba a reunirse para admirar con interés el baile.

—¿Pero qué...? —preguntó en un susurro Butters, sorprendido, más confundido que antes y un poco sonrojado.

_Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl_  
_Don't say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Ahora entraban dos chicas, una pelinegra de sudadera violeta y otra rubia que tenía pantalones negros y un abrigo color rojo, también tapándose los rostros con gorros antes de mostrar que eran Bebe y Wendy. Butters no quitó sus ojos de la coreografía, tapándose la boca con asombro.

_And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready like I'm ready_  
_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_

—Qué bonito... pero... ¿por qué están haciendo... esto...? —para mayor sorpresa del Stotch, Craig y Tweek también se sumaban al baile, tomándose de las manos. Ahora ya no se cubrían el rostro, pues no hacía falta disimular. La gente, por su parte, miraba enternecida la coreografía.

_Hey baby,  
__I think I wanna marry you  
__Is it the look in your eyes,  
__Or is it this dancing juice?_

A Butters se le escapó una lágrima al ver a Kenny en el medio del baile, sonriéndole. Tenía una mezcla de emociones en su corazón: la gracia de ver al culón de Eric allí, intentando seguirle el paso a los demás, la ternura que le producía admirar esta coreografía que al parecer era para él, y la gratitud con todos los que estaban allí bailando. Incluso Craig, aún si no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara.

_Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you_  
_I'll go get a ring_  
_Let the choir bells sing like oooh_

Ya. Ahora sí se moría el Stotch. Clyde y Token, agarrados de la mano, se unían, y detrás venían corriendo Damien y Pip para sumarse también a la muy perfecta coreografía.

_So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl_  
_And if we wake up_  
_And you wanna break up that's cool_

Y entonces, pararon de bailar, mientras Kenny se colocaba al final de la improvisada fila. Butters se dio cuenta de que todos se sacaban las sudaderas y los abrigos, dejando ver unas camisetas con corazones impresos en rojo. Entonces, sacaron y sostenieron una cosa larguísima que parecía un pasacalles, con letras también en rojo, le formulaban la pregunta: _Will you marry me?_, siendo McCormick el signo de interrogación.

_No, I wont blame you  
It was fun girl_  
_Don't say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

El rubio pobretón se acercó a él, bajando una rodilla y sonriéndole. Butters no podía escuchar los grititos de la gente que los veía porque estaba demasiado concentrado en llorar, taparse la boca y mirar a su por en ese momento novio.

_And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready like I'm ready_  
_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_

—Butters Stotch... —Kenny le tomó la mano, besándola brevemente antes de volver a observarle a los ojos—, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y créeme cuando te digo que estoy muy enamorado de ti. Eres el sol que da luz a mi vida, eres la luna que me acompaña en las noches y eres las estrellas que hacen brillar mi corazón. Te amo, amo todo de ti, tanto física —su mirada azulina recorrió el cuerpo del Stotch— como psicológicamente.

_Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_

Ahora los chicos habían pedido a las personas que los miraban sujetar el "pasacalles" para formar un pequeño corazón alrededor de la propuesta matrimonial de Kenneth.

_Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you_  
_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now baby_

—Eres el único en mi vida, mi razón para abrir los ojos cada día, y por eso quiero preguntarte, ¿quieres casarte conmigo, Butters? —preguntó finalmente Kenny.

_Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now baby_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby_

Alrededor, se oían los gritos de "¡DILE QUE SÍ!" y "¡APÚRENSE MARICAS!" de Cartman. Butters miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al rubio arrodillado en frente de él, y apenas murmuró un audible "sí" que provocó que Kenny sintiera que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Sí... ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO, KENNY! —explotó el Stotch, saltando a los brazos de su amado pobretón, ocasionando los chillidos más fuertes de la gente y los aplausos de todos, incluidos sus amigos. Butters, tomando la iniciativa, lo besó.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

—Te amo, Butters —le dijo el McCormick mirándole a los ojos apenas se separaron.

—Yo también te amo, Kenny —le contestó el más pequeño sonriéndole.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby?_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

* * *

**H_ola_. c: Sí, ya sé, desaparecí y no contesté ni una sola cosa más a excepción de una persona que tenía una serie de salseo intenso y como quería apoyarla lo más que pudiese se respondía los reviews pero bueno. Volví, y filosófica de la moral y la vida tras ver propuestas matrimoniales en Youtube. xD AMO A ESA GENTE. *-* Y fue la inspiración que me trajo de nuevo aquí. :3 Y me dije "Lol Noe, ¿qué pareja es la que más te hace reír?", yo me contesté "Bunny, es obvio." Y me pregunté de nuevo "¿Y cuál es la pareja con la que más te identificas?" y de nuevo me dije "Bunny, es obvio." Y mi Inner me dijo: "Esa es la respuesta. Hacé una propuesta matrimonial de Bunny." y acá 'tamos. :I Me duelen las manos y tengo un corte en un dedo pero se los traje. xD**

_**Matta nee!**_


End file.
